1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. Particularly, it more specifically relates to an improvement in an image forming apparatus including an opening and closing portion that remove the sheet remaining in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, it is general to include an opening and closing portion of a door, a cover or the like to be able to simply remove the sheet remaining in the apparatus by a failure in carrying the sheet or the like by a user. For example, according to JP-A-2003-186371, there is described a configuration of an opening and closing portion in which a driven roller constituting a pair of registration rollers, a transfer belt device and an upper roller constituting a pair of sheet discharging rollers are provided to an exterior cover, and when the exterior cover is opened, a sheet carrying path from a sheet feeding portion to a sheet discharging portion is exposed. As a result, there poses a problem that away of use of the apparatus is poor for the user and running cost is increased.